dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanglorious (Band)
Fanglorious were characters that appeared in the fourth episode of the third season. They are a band Scott started sometime after Kate's death and resurrection by the Santa Sangre. History Scott turned all three of the members in the band afterward what happened with the Santa Sangre incident with Kate's "death". Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series Season Three They are seen performing at a club and afterwards, the guy who was chosen is taken to their van, and is proceeded to be fed on. After finding out Kate is still alive, Tommy starts to turn on Scott and the other two start wondering about the events happening. Unfortunately, Tommy is killed by Scott as the former was trying to stake him. He then lets the other two members leave as they didn't pose a threat and didn't go to kill him. Members * Scott Fuller * Unnamed Female Member * Unnamed Male Member * Tommy (Deceased) Physical Appearances NOTE: This section is only for the two unnamed members as both Scott and Tommy have their own pages. The unnamed male member wore a light gray shirt and dark pants. He had short, brown hair with a lock of hair swept to the side. The unnamed female member wore a red plaid shirt, with a necklace, a black leather skirt and red boots. She had curly, red-brown hair. Appearances Powers and Abilities *'Immortality'- Culebras do not age or decay and are immune to death by disease or sickness. *'Accelerated Healing'- Culebras heal from physical wounds much faster than humans. In addition, chronic illnesses, such as poor vision, are immediately corrected. For example, Richie was shot in the hand and had a large hole that caused him immense pain if too much pressure was applied to it. Upon transformation, the large wound healed rapidly and his vision was heightened, no longer requiring him to wear glasses. *'Superhuman Strength'- They have more strength than a regular human. *'Shapeshifting'- They can shape-shift into a reptilian form that is far stronger and more feral than their human form. It causes them to mentally degenerate into mindless animals that can be killed easier as they are not as smart in a fight and are more blood crazed, though when partially transformed, they are simply more aggressive and can speak, while other are more like hungry zombies and even hunt in hoards or packs. They either have flaked or scaly skin with sometimes hardened scales and horns. Weaknesses *'Sunlight'- Culebras are vulnerable to the sunlight and will die of exposure to it. *'Staked'- Culebras are vulnerable to stakes to the heart, as it will usually kill them. *'Extraction'- They are vulnerable to heart extraction. *'Decapitation'- Culebras are vulnerable to decapitation, but like snakes, they have been shown to still have movement. Gallery FangloriousBand.jpg Trivia *This is the third band to appear in the series. The first was the Titty Twister band in season one and the second at Jacknife Jed's in season two. See also Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Deceased